User blog:PlantShielder/Monkey City fanfic - Chapter 1 - The MOAB Arrives
Anyways...Enjoy the fanfic :3 Monkey City fanfic - Chapter 1 - The MOAB Arrives After yesterday, Yuki awake, along with her Glue Gunner friend. They were on a INN (A large version of Monkey Town, with 6 oak houses, being 5 bedrooms, and being 1 the reception room. it wasn't said on the prologue). Yuki moved around the city to see how it is. Meanwhile, on the entrance, 3 Bionic Boomers and 2 Rainbow Bloons and a single Zebra Bloon were guarding the north entrance of the city. They were popping Ceramics that couldn't stand very much. Most of them were Regen or Camo, or even Regen and Camo. On the deep jungle, something weird was happening... ??? 1: Hmm...Those Ceramic Bloons can't stand anymore...Not even being Regen or Camo...What we do now, brother? ??? 2: I don't know...Brother...What we do? ??? 3: ... ??? 4: Well, now let our master answer... Their master thinked, thinked and thinked...Then he answered: ??? 5: Hmm...You four will attack them now. MOAB, you go first. After MOAB, it's DDT, then you two remaining will go. When they spot me, I'll attack them. While you go, I'm going to research properties. If I found properties on the right time, the remaining might become more stronger...If I can apply... Said "MOAB" went toward the city. Meanwhile, on the north entrance of the city...Suddenly, Ceramic Bloons stopped appearing after a stream that attempted to rush through the guards. 15 minutes later, trees were falling apart suddenly. Then, the MOAB approached the city. MOAB: I'M THE MOAB, AND I WILL GRANT YOU THAT I'M GOING TO RUSH THROUGH YOU!!! Bionic Boomer 1, Bionic Boomer 2 and Bionic Boomer 3: Try to pass through us first! Then, the battle begins. MOAB starts to rush them slowly. Rainbow Bloons attack first, but the lasers did almost no effect. It only scratched a bit of his dense leather skin. The MOAB laughed. MOAB: REALLY??? ONLY THAT??? HAHAHAHAHA, how weak... Then Bionic Boomers attacked with their glaives. It did somewhat great damage, sufficient to let Rainbows finish the MOAB off. Suddenly, the MOAB sped up, however, he popped before leaking on the city, however, the Ceramic Bloons '''that survived leaked. When the Ceramic Bloons leaked, the Zebra Bloon tracked them. The Ceramic Bloons stopped to crush a building, but they were frozen and burnt by the Zebra Bloon's power. Then, Yuki was reaching the place where the Ceramic Bloons were frozen. When she spotted the Ceramic Bloons, they were almost unfreezing, when she revealed her power. Yuki froze the Ceramic Bloons so violently and so fast that the clay layer broke. The Glue Gunner, fled. Yuki didn't know why that...So many time that them were together and he fled due to her power? Maybe that...Or maybe not...The 4 Rainbow Bloons also fled when they unfroze, however, the guards finished them off. The Glue Gunner went back the INN. Yuki ran to the INN to see what was going on. When she went to her bedroom, the surprise: Her Glue Gunner wasn't a normal Glue Gunner, but a '''Bloon Liquefier. Bloon Liquefier: Sorry, I didn't mean to let you down...I just went here to get my suit and my weapon to fight against that bloons... Yuki: Now I understood everything...I thought you fled because you were weak or because you didn't know my powers...But for now, don't hide the suit anymore. I don't care to the risk I can suffer with the extremely strong dissolver can do with me. Bloon Liquefier: Relax...I'm not that messy unlike other Bloon Liquefiers. See my boots? They're clean! So no need to worry with the dissolver. Then, after each one knowing well each other, they pass the rest of the day doing what other monkeys do: do a breakfast, then lunch, then walk around the city, and then, when reach the night, dinner and sleep. This day wasn't that nightmare, but remember that are more stronger bloons than that...Oh, and by the way... Bionic Boomer 1''': MOAB...What it could stand for... '''Bionic Boomer 2: Maybe M'other '''O'f 'A'll 'B'loons... '''Bionic Boomer 3: It's better we say M'assive '''O'rnary 'A'ir 'B'limp, since it looks like a blimp, and it's massively strong, enough to resist medium-strenght attacks, like us...Maybe... '''Bionic Boomer 2: You and your scientific explanations...They always ruin the fun... Bionic Boomer 3: I don't know where I could find fun on that... Bionic Boomer 1: Yeah... Bionic Boomer 2: The next strong bloon which has a name like MOAB, I'll try my best! Category:Blog posts